History Unwritten
by A.T.Moore
Summary: The year is 2029 and the former USSR has been reformed (to make things worse) and 1 day at Fort Bragg a squad makes one wrong turn and finds themselves in another dimension in a mirror world of Earth but in the end the Earth we know may be doomed to the Rise of the Reds as they erect a monstrosity of a weapon on the moon to help win the Third World War will they succeed? R&R needed
1. the best of both worlds

**the year is 1282**

"And finally Master Tigress"!

"And believe me, citizens, you have not seen anything yet". I know"! "Master Tigress! Face Iron Ox and his Blades of Death". "I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us". "Citizens of the Valley of Peace, Master Oogway will now choose the Dragon Warrior"! "Oh, no"! "No, no, wait'! Yeah. Po"! "What are you doing"? "What does it look like I'm doing"? "Stop! I'm going to see the Dragon Warrior"! "But I don't understand". "You finally had the noodle dream"! "I lied". "I don't dream about noodles, Dad"." I love kung fuuuuuuuuuuu"! "Come on, son". "Let's get back to work". "OK". "Come back"! "What's going on"? "Where"? "What are you pointing"? "OK". "Sorry". "I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was". "How interesting"." Master, are you pointing at me"? - "Him". - "Who"? - 'You". - "Me"? "The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior"! - "What"? - "What"? - "What"? - "What"? "Stop, wait"! "Who told you to"? "Master Oogway", "wait". "That flabby panda can't possibly be the answer to our problem". "You were about to point at Tigress and that thing fell in front of her"! "That was just an accident"! "There are no accidents". "Forgive us, Master"."We have failed you". "No". "If the panda has not quit by morning then I will have failed you".

**meanwhile 747 years in the future the year is 2029**

**the Chinese have invaded the United states**

"What are we going to do about the Chinese" said Redford

"I don't know" I said looking at a map of the United States with half of the states red (Chinese) and the others blue (U.S) "Well you are the best there is"."I know because of my determination I am the best I do not like it though any way, numericaly we are at a disadvantage we have got to sweep the Chinese away from the east cost that is the only chance we got, mark my words things will change" I said.

"Ah Angus just the man I was looking for I want you and your sqaud on air patrol" said the captain.

"With all respect i'm a marine not a air foce pilot" I said.

"But yet you can fly a jet and so can your sqaud so I want you in the air your sqaud can use the double seaters you can fly solo" said captain.

" Preston,Haggard, and sweet water we are going on air patrol you will be using double seaters i'll be going solo meet me out there"

I said over the walked out to the airfield and borded our jets.

"I said i'm ready to the air traffic controller".

Then I heard the rest of Bravo One Charlie say "ready" then the air traffic controller said "Bravo One Charlie you are clear for take off

".We spud off the air field into the air "I said we have lift off " then over the radio I heard air control say "we have identified a target you are clear to break the sound barrier at 5000 feet" we lifted to 5000 thousand feet and accelerated to 700 mph with a boom I saw a cloud and said over the radio to my fellow pilots "should we go through the cloud".

I heard Haggard say "ya lets have some fun". "Ok lets go" I said. We tore through it but about half way through things started malfunctioning Over the radio I said " i'm barely managing here what about you "."We aren't making progress either" said Redford "same hear" said Sweet water. "We have got to land all off my essentials are fried" I said. Just then we came out of the cloud and the electronics started again."Look I want to land and check for mechanical failures".

back at the jade palace 2 hours after Po's election as dragon warrior the training hall

The five made puffing and huffing noises as they trained with flips, kicks, and punches Po was about to give it a shot when they heard a loud roaring."What is that " Shifu said. Every body stopped to listen "Lets check it out " said walked outside and were amazed by what they saw "what are those things" said Crane."they're shiny" said Po."they're circling around what ever they are".

**10 minutes prior to the sighting Bravo One Charlie**

"Is that a town" I said to myself."That street is wide enough to land in i'm going to try it" I said over the radio "copy that arkangel (my code name) we are right behind of you " said Preston "nice to know " I said and with that I circled around and prepared to land by deploying my landing gear the others did the same.

**back on the ground**

"I think they are going to land" said monkey."If they are and they have intentions of hurting us we need to be on the ground to meet them on the ground and stop them".The five raced to the bottom leaving Po ended up rolling to the bottom instead of running down the steps to the bottom.


	2. an unlikely discovery

**Bravo One Charlie**

The tires made a high pitched errrrrrrrrr sound as they slid across the street and when we came to a complete stop I grabbed my M16 and hopped out and we all went to greet each other "uh is there a need for the machine gun " Haggard said "Better safe then sorry " I qouted.

"I'll go get ours" Sweet Water said he was back in seconds with a light machine gun a shot gun and two assault rifles everybody walked over to get theirs except me."does anybody know where we are anyway" I asked?

"It looks like -" Redford was cut off by a unfimiliar and unwelcoming womans voice that said "freeze" I saw the shock in my soldiers eyes before I saw the sight myself.

I spun around starring down my iron sights only to find an unarmed sight that nearly stopped my heart.I slowly broke my battle stance there was a long pause where the stunned and shocked eyes of Bravo One Charlie met the eyes of the shocked and stunned furious five and eventually an over weight panda who was rolled down the stairs.

I looked at Preston who usually played pranks on me and I broke the silence by saying "what did you put in my drink" and he said "thats the thing I didn't" I could tell he was telling the truth because wasn't laughing.

"where are we" I asked and a very stunned tiger said "China" which caught the attention of Sweet Water who said "that's physically impossible we were in the air for less then 15 minutes we would have to be moving at mach 26 to get to the other side of the world that fast and even then it would take at least an hour" he said "well then what time is it" I asked "1:12 pm june 6 1282" the tiger said "1282" I repeated

"um could you excuse me and the others" I said backing away with my men not far behind me.

"What is happening we just came in contact with talking animals 747 years in the past in the lions den with no chance of evac or reinforcements" I said.

"your point" Redford said."I think we should get to know these people and let them get to know us, making enemys will not solve our problems, agreed"? I said "agreed" the others reapeated all at once "good" I said and then turned to confront the five and the dragon warrior I took a few steps forward and said "i'm sure you think we have come in force, normally we would but we have decided you are the Chinese we left behind so if you have any questions like were we came from or anything really feel free to ask".

I turned to walk away and I heard one of them say "what year did you come from" I turned and said "excuse me" then the tiger said "what year did you come from" she repeated "we came from the year 2029 oh ya and my name is Angus thats Redford,Preston,Haggard, and Sweet Water" I said pointing to each one as I said their name.

"I'm Tigress thats Crane,Viper,Mantis,Monkey, and Po" she said pointing to each "well it was nice to meet you all" I said "but we have got to start working on a way to get home"

I said walking toward one of the jets "one more thing" I said who ever is in charge here give them this (I said pulling a spare flag patch out) in honor of our new alliance" I then handed her the said "thank you" and walked away with her freinds behind her "that was amazing seargent I have never seen anyone handle a situation like that" Haggard said "well if you try you can be freinds with anyone if you try" I said."well we are going to go get some grub want to come" he said "no" I replied "what about you Sweet water" Redford said. "no" he said.

"ok well if you are not going with them then I need you to give me a status report on the jets" I said setting down in the cockpit of my jet and eventually passing out.


	3. long live peace

"Ok" Sweet Water said "what are you finished?" I asked "ya everything is fried" Sweet water said."On all of them" I said. "Yep" Sweet Water said."Oh well i'll go find the others and tell them the bad news I need you to find what we have got to work with" I said dashing off

**up in the jade palace 1 hour prior Angus and Oogway**

"Where you come from interests me" said Oogway

"i've had visions about it you can go to the moon any time you want" he continued "not me but NASA can, we haven't recently do to the war".

"Ah yes the war so tell me how was it going when you left" Oogway said "well we were trying to find a way to turn the tables because we are at a disadvantage numericaly we had one the second battle of Selma that morning" I said.

"So how did it start"?

Well they paradropped in while they put there navy in place for back up ,they used submarines to sink our destroyers" I said."How were your defences so easily penetrated" asked Oogway?"They weren't we saw them on the radars but the radars had been acting up the day before so we decided they were phantom dots and dismissed them as unreal it wasn't until we saw them our selves we decided we were at war we didn't take precautions" beep beep "."Oh sweet water needs me it's been nice meeting you Master Oogway" I said as I extended my hand we shook hands and I took off to see Sweet Water .

**3 hours following the sacred peach tree shifu and Oogway**

"Master"! "Master"! "I have... It's... It's very bad news". "Shifu. There is just news". "There is no good or bad". "Master, your vision. Your vision was right". "Tai Lung has broken out of prison". "He's on his way". "That is bad news... ...if you do not believe that the Dragon Warrior can stop him"." The panda"?" Master, that panda is not the Dragon Warrior". "He wasn't meant to be here"!" It was an accident"." There are no accidents"." Yes, I know. You've said that already. - Twice". "- Well, that was no accident"," either"." Thrice"." My old friend, the panda will never fulfill his destiny, nor you yours, until you let go of the illusion of control"." Illusion"?" Yes". "Look at this tree, Shifu"." I cannot make it blossom when it suits me, nor make it bear fruit before its time"." But there are things we can control"." I can control when the fruit will fall"." And I can control... ...where to plant the seed"." That is no illusion, Master"." Yes. But no matter what you do that seed will grow to be a peach tree"." You may wish for an apple or an orange, but you will get a peach".' But a peach cannot defeat Tai Lung"!" Maybe it can"." If you are willing to guide it. To nurture it. To believe in it"." But how? How? I need your help, Master"." No, you just need to believe"." Promise me, Shifu. Promise me you will believe"." I will try"." Good. My time has come"." You must continue your journey without me"." What are you"? "Wait"! "Master"! "You can't leave me"! "You must believe"." Master"!

**streets of peace valley Angus and the m16 2 hours prior**

"How can you lose three marines then again how can you keep 2 ragedy headed kids I feel sorry for Redford sometimes when i'm not around he must go through alot of trouble I can only imagine" I said to then I heard a help help yell coming from an alley. I went into battle stance as I rounded the corner only to find some wolfs robbing a bunny "hey whats going on here" I said." What does it mean to you" one wolf said "it's gonna mean something to you if I don't get some answers" I said "get him" one wolf said and they charged pop pop pop pop it was over just like that.

**Tigress patroling the streets twenty minutes prior**

_I wonder what a jet is_ she thought _maybe I should go check it out _she thought and running towards the main street were the jets are parked "hello" she yelled not seeing him she heard a responce saying "i'm in the cockpit" Sweet Water realized it was one of the 8 and hopped out of the jet and said "oh i'm here" she walked over to him and said "we never got a chance to meet properly anyway i'm Tigress" she said "i'm Sweet Water" he said "I was hoping you could teach me more about the future" she said "oh ya I guess Angus wasn't very descriptive" he said. "basicly" she said "well he covered the norm but there was some more he left out he was just nervous he took a big blow being teleported but anyway we landed on the moon" he said "you did" she said "not us but when I say us I mean the U.S" he said."What is the U.S" she asked. "Do you see the red,white, and blue patch that is on my right arm" he asked?"Yes" she replied. "Well that is the United States flag the stripes stand for freedom and the stars stand for the states anything else you would like to know"?"What is a jet"?"A jet is a aircraft that is propelled by trusters" then all of the sudden pop pop pop pop "what is that" she asked? "Its gun fire" he said picking up his mg.


	4. a strengthened alliance

"Where did it come from" said redford as he rounded the corner with Preston and Haggard "Angus went looking for you" Sweet Water said "Tigress are there any trouble makers here because if there are he dosn't hesitate to fire he lives by a code, shoot and ask questions later" he asked?"Well there are bandits that come around regularly" she said "well that was probably it then" Redford said as he gave the hand signal to move.

**mean while jade palace kitchen 5 and dragon warrior minus Tigress**

"So what do you think about the new guys?I mean they some pretty cool stuff" Po asked?

"It's amazing I wonder how high they can fly in those things" Crane said?

"I wonder what the future is like" said Viper?"I'm interested in what they were holding" Monkey said.

"They looked like some type of weapon" said Mantas "where they come from i'm sure any thing is possible" Po added.

"I think we should go ask the later on" Mantas said."There will be no time for that" Shifu said."Tai Lung is on his way" Shifu said "and you are the only one who can stop him" Shifu added "what about Oogway" Po asked?"No longer" said shifu."What about the others can't they" Po asked."I am sure they can but it is not their destiny it is yours" Shifu said."oh yes I remember now" said crane "Tigress told me to give this to you and she said to tell you that the new comers said this is is a gift in honor of our new alliance" "he said handing the patch to shifu.

**back on the ground Angus 10 minutes earlier**

"Are you going to get home ok" I asked?"Yes" the bunny stuttered. "good i'll take things from here" I said the bunny dashed off "Angus i'm glad we finally found you what was the gun shots for" Redford asked.

"Gangsters" I said."oh well thats 4 more off the street" said Preston."Well did you really have to shoot them" said Sweet Water "It was self defense" I said.

"Well at least we won't have to deal with them later" said Tigress."Hey Sweet Water did you find what we can work with" I asked "ya we got a guidance and targeting helmet, some matches, a radio and one of the jets computer" he said.

"what about the missiles" I asked "armed and ready to use" Sweet Water said."Disarm them" I said "I can't the connections are fried" he said."you said one of the computers worked" I said. "Yes" he replied "well if one of the computers worked that means the connection was working so lets replace the connection and disarm the missiles the manual way from the computer before someone gets hold of them" I said.


	5. Old Freinds

**Bravo One Charlie and Tigress 10 minutes later**

"Ok snip that wire" I said to myself "ok Sweet Water turn the battery on and turn the computer on" I said.

"It isn't happening" Sweet water said.

"Strange" I said "Redford I need you and Haggard to go take out the battery and check for problems Preston I want you in the back seat helping Sweet Water" I said.

"Is there anything I can do" Tigress said

"well you can help me get the other missiles off if they don't have any progress" I said.

"How" she said "well you just get one of these (I said picking up my m16 and Sweet Water's light machine gun and walking over to my jet and climbing on the cockpit and aiming for the wing with the light mg where it connects to the body and then pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop and then tink the wing hit the ground) thats all you have to do just aim as close to the body of the jet as possible" I said handing her the m16.

she copied me hopping into cockpit and aiming down the end of the barrel almost expert and pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop perfect cut the wing hit the ground "wow you can shoot better then Sweet Water" I said "thank you" she said.

we continued this until we got to Preston and Sweet Water who were sitting there starring at the controls cluelessly "excuse us" I said.

they both looked up and looked around and Preston said "oh" with that they hopped out and we hopped in and at the same time we blew the wings off.

"Ok regroup" I yelled every body gathered around "we need to get to a place were we can destroy these do you know where an open field is and we might need some help carrying these off do you think the others could help and tell Master Shifu it will be like fireworks" I said.

**50 minutes later the five the dragon warrior and Master Shifu the jets**

"Master Shifu I am glad you helped us but we need an unpopulated wide area to destroy these monstrosities before somebody gets a hold on them" I said.

"Ok we have got to move them so lets all get a hold on one wing and do it one at a time" I all of us with the exception of mantis, master shifu, and viper who lead us to an open did this several times until they where stacked neatly

"lets go as far back as possible" I said we went back about a kilometer "Tigress do you think you can hit it" I said handing her a m16

"I can try" she said then Po said "what is going to happen"."You will see" I said.I could tell Master Shifu was anxious

"Alright you know what to do" I said to was a moment of silence she adjusted her aim professionally and pop there was a 2 second period of suspence then boom the wings went into a brilliant ball of fire "and that is how you fight a war" I said

we went back to the palace all of the sudden Shifu stopped and said "we have got to give the Dragon Warrior the dragon scroll Tai Lung is near" he dashed of and yelled back "you are welcome to come"."Lets go" I said.

**40 minutes later we where in the palace**

"wow what a set up" I said."Ya" Sweet Water followed the hall until we came to a room with a dragon on the ceiling and the five where standing there fist in palm and then Master Shifu waved the staff and a leaf landed on the scroll and it fell out and Master Shifu caught it on the tip of the staff with perfect harmony I had never seen anything like it had trouble opening it but Shifu helped him and he asked "what will happen" then Shifu said "nobody knows but they say you will hear a butterflys wing beat"."Ok" Po said clearing his throat he started yelling but then he stopped and looked at it and said "it's blank"."What" Shifu said before he was interupted by a steady beat."It's the butterfly" Po yelled.

Redford looked out the window and said "well look who decided to show" there were helicopters outside with men hanging out the side on zip lines."It's the army they came back" Sweet Water said."No it's the Marines and they came back" I said then we heard a loud voice that said

"United States Marines hold your position we will be there shortly" then we heard foot steps behind us we turned around "captain" I said.

"At ease" he said "we are falling apart without you Lieutenant"."I'm a staff seargent" I said "no longer and you three corporal Redford you will be assuming Angus' previous rank lets go" he said "wait before we go these people where the ones who saved us and I would like that to be recognized" I said.

"That can be arranged" he said "who is in charge here" the captain said they pointed to Shifu "listen if you need anything anything at all let me know" he said "thank you for your offer but we are quiet fine" Shifu said.

By that time 5 other marines where in the room with 3 out side and 2 helicopters hovering "they're waiting" the captain said."of course well come back and visit sometime" he said."well we've got to go the cloud is fading bye" he yelled running towards the exit with us behind of him.


	6. A New Hope

**The Palace**

The five the Dragon Warrior and Shifu were looking out the window watching us about to get on one of the helicopters but we heard a roaring sound and looked up and saw jets then missiles leaped from the wings to our helicopters we ran for the intrance and I looked back as the helos hit the ground and were replaced by helos with red stars on the bottom and they dropped their men by that time I was looking out the window with the five,the Dragon Warrior,Master Shifu, and 13 soldiers behind me

"Alright defensive positions" said the captain everybody went into battle stance some pointing towards the door others out of the window "who were they" one soldier said

"Chinese" I saw the star I all the sudden we heard pop pop pop numerous times some 5 minutes we were running out of ammo and the Chinese where still running strong

One man got hit another dragged him away from the window eventually we where all out and the Chinese stopped shooting and moved in the same entrance we used.

"blockade the door" I yelled we gathered around the door and put our shoulder to it we felt strong hits against it from the other side then there was a brilliant ball of light behind us and we heard a gun cocking sound "open it" we heard a deep voice say we turned our head to find guys with ppsh 40s and pointing them at us "open it and get behind the door" we heard the man say we pulled it open while still behind of it.

We heard a fast but soft pop (x20) when it was over we came out from behind the door and looked down there were 15 bodys there.

"We are looking for Angus" one said "thats me" I said."Good I thought I would never get to meet you in person you have got to come with us" He were about 10 of them.

"Who are you" I said."We are Russians" one said "oh by the way I am Dimitri" Dimitri said."Well why did you help us" I said."Because you where destined to die here the doors would had gave and they would have shot you all" Dimitri said."So why did you help us" I said again."Because we have come from the year 2049 and the Chinese take over the world and it was your destiny to rally the allies and the soviet union to victory in Beijing and restore peace and you alone are the only one that can do it so you are going back 2029 we have mastered time travel so they can come (Dimitri said pointing to the 7)

"if we time shift there and time shift back no time would have passed come comrade follow me" they said rushing out the door with us behind of them.


	7. Back To The Future

We rounded the corner to find a chrome rectangular prism about the size of a trailer we loaded the wounded in the trailer and stepped in one of the CCCP shut the door behind us

"Petrenko help them with the wounded" Dimitri said."Ok step back" Petrenko said we were all watching.

He waved something that flashed over his wound he looked that was left of the wound was the stain.

"Ok chrono engines on" Dimitri said.

"Check" one said.

"Settings" Dimitri said.

"Check" someone said.

"Computer" Dimitri said.

"Ok hold on tight and shift" he said.

We felt a jerk and then we saw a bright flash.

Then there was an eerie silence "here we are 2029" Dimitri said."The marines will be on red alert and be here any second then" I said.

"Good" he said handing me a flag "what do you want me to do" I said realizing what he meant "look now you can not expect me to step in front of some trigger happy kids and say we are Americans and Russians and Chinese, Chinese are who we are fighting captain come on you got to help me" I said.

about that time we heard a man on a megaphone say "come out with your hands up you have 30 seconds to comply".

"So much for war heroes" I mumbled

I slowly opened the door with the tip of the flag I stuck it out in hope that they would get the hint I slowely stepped out the door and yelled "I am the Staff Seargent that went missing I have Chinese and Russians with me but they are freindly I also have the captain with me "come on" I whispered he stepped in the door way.


	8. An Unlikely Future

"We are coming out now so don't shoot us first Americans then the CCCP then Chinese" we lined up and came out in single file that way.

We were greeted by a tall man with 3 stripes on his arm who said "welcome home but Chinese and CCCP" he said."The Chinese are not from this time period and the CCCP saved our lives they claim to be from 2049" I said.

"Well where are the Chinese you claim are freindly" he said.

"Over there" I said pointing to the 7 who were looking around cluelessly his mouth dropped open."I thought that to and so did they" I said.

with that he straightened up and I said "we have got to get back to base" I said.

"Good load up everybody they are freindlies" then everybody started loading up and saying "thats good enough for me".

We were cramped up in the convoy in the drive back to base but constantly on alert.

"so tell me do you think our 2 governments can renew our alliance" I said to my Russian comrades.

"Maybe either way any command you make from here on out will affect the course of history Russia or no" he said.

"What about your time machine" I said.

"It's at your base" Dimitri said.

"How" I questioned?

"It teleported there at my request" he said.

"Wait request" I said to Dimitri.

"Yes it has a mind of it's own along as all other computers ever since the first in the 40s" he said.

"Have you ever seen the movie terminator aren't you afraid of that happening" I said.

"It did in 2047 but we shifted back in time to stop the hardware named A.T.M (automatic terminating machines) from being created along with any other machines resembling humans and thats how the Chinese came to power because that is where they were created at, and mass produced we suspect they were preparing to finish the United States off until something went wrong and they started killing everyone" he said.

By that time we were pulling in the gate "follow me" I said to the 7 who were still shell shocked from what they had just seen.

somebody released the latch holding the tail gate open and opened it we all hoped out "i've got to sign in" I said the others were following me and the captain we went to a office and I typed in my number and I heard a beep.

Bravo One Charlie and the captain did the same "i've got to do some paper work on all of your promotions" the captain said.

"And i've got to check up on the positions of the troops in my office" I said.

As I walked down to the end of the hall to a door that had a tag on the door that said "staff seargent" on it.

I took my key and opened the door to reveal a medium sized room with a desk a flag to it's right and a file cabnet to it's left and a computer on the desk along with a phone and lamp and a world map on the wall with blue and red pegs stuck in it and a window behind the desk and a chair behind of the desk and one in front with some lined up along the walls.

I walked in and turned on the light "alright you 4 go on somewhere 24 people are not going to fit in this room" I said."Dimitri come and we will discuss allying given the president's permission".

"Of course" he said.

just then the captain walked in and said "it's all done Redford your office is 3 doors down and here is the key".

"Hey captain we were just about to get the president on the line about this" I said.

"You of all people should know he would just laugh and hang up the Soviet Union should stay neutral for right now" he said.

"Ok so right now you are just freinds really" I said to the Russians .

"That is exceptable" Dimitri said nodding.

"Before we got here said that your time machine teleported here where is it" I asked?

"It's in the parking lot disguised as a convoy truck" he said.

Just then we heard pops and saw flashes from miles away I looked out the window it was night and the flashes looked like thunder followed by pops.

Then a young private came running in and started to say "the..." he froze at the scene of all of the diverse creatures.

"Continue private" I said. He then unlocked and finished his sentence "the 8th armor has been ambushed going towards Washington D.C to support the 121th infantry they had air support orders sir" he said looking at the captain.

"Well Angus I guess you'll make the right decision" said the captain looking at me.

"Ok then scramble the Auroras thats the best we have and tell them not to blow out my windows out when they break the sound barrier."


	9. engagement 1

We could see troops running to their convoy trucks and some hopping on helicopters.

"Well I guess thats a call to arms" I said.

Then we heard a roar from the heavens we looked up to see the super sonic birds known as Auroras going to combat a far superior enemy but that did not discourage them because they knew that many lives were on the line. It was very clear that this war would not be won by the superior nation but by the nation that had the stronger spirits of winning which I was sure was us.

"Coming" I said to my Russian freinds and my sqaud mates.

"What about us" said Shifu?

"Well I guess I can take you with me if thats what you want but you have got to keep your heads down and follow me don't try your martial arts or whatever because it will not work, if you want you can have marine training later but for right now follow me and watch the battle and beleive me this is not something we want to do alright, so lets go. What about you captain?" I said.

"No way you know i'm to old for that" now the captain was a fifty year old man but in perfect physical condition he could beat most of the other marines easily which is why they all minded when he was around but he liked me particularly which I never figured out.

"Ok lets go black hawk 29" I said running out of the room.

Petrenko was the last one in line so I told him "can you lock my door and close it" I said.

"You got it" he said.

He made quick work of it to.

We were outside in seconds and black hawk 29 was ready for liftoff, we got in it was a tight fit but we made it work.

We were hovering the LZ in minutes and the fighting was still heavy.

"This is our stop" the pilot said lowering the helicopter low enough for us to jump off which we did then the blackhawk left the area.

"Just remember what I said." I said to the 7 going into battle stance just then we heard voices.

"Get down" I said to everybody with that we all layed down perfectly still.

We saw a platoon of Chinese walk by.

"engage" I gave the hand signal with that everybody with guns opened fire including me I was amazed at the Russians and just the fact that they understood and were quicker on the draw.

After they were all down I was to ashamed and could not turn around to see the look at the discust on the 7's face. I could feel a heavy stare on me apparently the others felt that way to because they did not say anything there was a thick silence which I broke by saying "move they must have surely had heard those shots".

Now normally I would not have been bothered by it as bad but it felt like I was being beat to death by my own guilt and the 7's iron hard stare, it was almost like Shifu had trained them to beat somebody with a stare.

All of the sudden fire opened up towards us we could see the flashes coming from trenches everybody dropped and opened fire (me included).

"Frag out" Preston said tossing a grenade towards the trench **BOOM **we heard them screaming in Chinese so I guessed he got one. But then we heard some unfamiliar American voice yell "i'm hit" I looked at everybody to be sure they were okay then it slowly dawned on me they were not firing at us instead they had some platoon pinned they had no idea we were there until Preston through that grenade.

Then they decided they could win the battle so they got up and started running towards the woods.

We waited a few minutes to make sure they were gone then we got up slowly and walked over to the other platoon but was greeted by 4 m16s "whoa we are Americans" I said.

"Oh okay can you help us with the wounded" said some corporal.

"Ya sure I can try" I said as I kneeled over him.

"excuse me" said Petrenko pushing past me and once again waving his device over the wound and amazing us once again and the private stood up looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Who is this?" said the corporal looking at him hard.

"I am Russian corporal Petrenko" (for the record I may make the Russians break words off when they are talking).

"By the way you just didn't see that" I said.

"After seeing that we are all going to keep our mouths shut" he said.

"Good" I said.

"By the way I am corporal Jackson" he said.

"I am Lieutenant Angus" I said

"Good to meet you, lets move" he said.

"Wait you are the only one in command here" I said.

"yes our seargent got killed a ways back" he said.

"Well do you want to join us for right now" I said.

"no thank you we are-" he was cut off by dirt popping up.

"Sniper split up" I said.

Everybody ran different ways and vanished behind bushes and trees.

"He's got a flir" I said to Sweet Water.

"What how would you know" he said.

"Because we can't see him he can't see us how do you think he got that close."

"Just don't move he's got us pinned." I said.

"Well what do you think we should do."

"Keep quiet" I said.

Just then we heard wing beets it was our chopper coming back to help ground forces.

"Radio him" I said.

Sweet Water started talking into a radio.

I heard the pilot say "Roger that i've got him on the thermal".

We saw big flashes and heard big booms directed on one spot.

"It's clear but i have got to pull you there is a large enemy convoy headed your way I will pick you up at the original landing point" I heard him say.


	10. The men in black

**At The base**

"Listen i've got to take you all back it is getting to dangerous here" I said to the 7.

"But the chrono traveler needs to charge for 24 hours before usage" Dimitri said.

"Ok well it looks like you are spending the night then" I said.

Just then a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in" I said.

It was a private.

"What do you have for me private" I said.

"Sir it has just been reported that the Captain is dead a sniper got him the body has ben found and has been buried" he said.

"And you let me miss it wait if the Captains dead then I become Captain" I said.

"That is correct sir" he said.

**mean while in Washington D.C behind sound proof walls**

" we have just been informed the Chinese are testing a new weapon 10 times stronger then the 50 megaton thermonuclear weapon known as Tsar Bomba detonated on October 30th 1961 said the secratary."

"Commander do you know of any one who can destroy this monstrosity" the President said.

"Well there might be one but we know little about him his history shows that has ties with the CCCP all information after he got to Moscow has been wiped clean no trace of it what so ever until he got back to the U.S we don't know why he went to Moscow stayed for about a year and then left." said the commander handing the president a file.

"Are you suggesting we send a spy to destroy the weapon." said the President.

"We are not sure whether or not he is a spy all we know is that he hasn't gotten within 5 miles of the eastern hemisphere but he's the best we have got" said the secretary.

"None the less he still has ties with the CCCP which from what I understand is Russian" said the President.

"Yes but he is the only hope we have." said the commander.

"Ok were is he" said the President.

"North Carolina, Fort Bragg Commander as of today his Captain died to a bullet wound" said the Secretary.

"Send the secret service down there and bring him to me" was the president's response.

**A Few Hours Later Fort Bragg**

I was sitting in my office at 2 am planning attacks with Redford when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said

3 men came in wearing suits.

We looked up.

One of them said "can we speak in private" looking at me.

"Oh don't mind me" said Redford steping around them and out the door.

After he was gone the same one said "may we."

"Of course" I said.

"Angus the President would like to see you" one of the S.S said.

"About what" I said getting more and more intimidated.

"He would like to tell you himself lets go" he said.

We walked out the door I saw Redford and I told him "make sure the 7 make it home safe."

"Ok" he said with curiosity.

**7 hours later the pentagon**

Me and the S.S walked in a room they nodded to me and left the room. President Dugan was looking at the paintings.

"" I said.

"Oh you're here" he said.

"Sit" he added walking towards a chair.

"Now listen I heard that you have ties with the CCCP, is that true, be honest" he said.

"Yes but I am finished with them" I said getting ever more agitated.

"Good" he said.

"Am I under arrest" I said?

"No instead I need you to do something for me" he said.

"What is it" I said.

"The Chinese have a new weapon I need you to destroy it and get out of there, you will be preped and in return you will be granted citizenship. What do you think?" he said.

"I accept" I said.

After the conversation with the President I got on a plane and after a few hours I was paradropped over the pacific a kilometer from the shore to be retreved by a U.S naval fleet and sent to shore on a rubber was dark there was no chance of me being detected. after I got to the shore I let the air out of the raft and buried it in a make shift hole.

My only objective was to catch sight of it use a laser designator and call in some super sonic Aurora jets to blow it up.

The weapon was a kilometer from my position I had to hide from patrols.

So I began walking I would stop every now and then to look at the map, there was a peak I could see it at without getting inside of the base.

The laser I had could hit something a mile away.

About twenty minutes into the walk I heard engines so I got behind some bushes and hid very silently.

After they passed I continued walking and in thirty minutes I was there.

But something was wrong it was a missile the picture I had seen was a plane dropped bomb.

So I turned on my black out box (which blocked the enemy from detecting my radio signatures) and I turned on the radio "this is arkangel the i'm where you told me to be but this is a missile" I said to my intellegence officer.

"What is there any nuclear symbols on it, bio symbols" he said.

"No" I said.

"Mark it quickly" he said.

But as soon I turned on the laser the missile came to life.

"Uh we have a problem it just launched" I said into the radio

"It's ok the Auroras are on the way they will be there in 30 seconds" said the intelligence officer.

"It will be gone in 30 seconds" I said into the radio

Then I heard engines but the rocket was a kilometer in the air the Auroras were to late.

The was already a few miles in the air.

The radio came on it was the intelligence officer he said "ok get back to the fleet we will breif you on your next mission.

So I got back to the fleet.

the intelligence officer said "the bomb was dropped by plane but NASA's computer predict from the trajectory that they are going to land it on the moon build a mega gun and aim it at the U.S."

"Wait so you want me to go to the moon and destroy this weapon" I said.

"It is being considered if you accept of course" he said.

"I accept I have always wanted to go to the moon" I said.

"Good but you will need astronaut training but of course you being a Russian citizen you will be a cosmonaut but same difference" he said.

"Let's get started shall we follow me" he said.

I was approved to be an Astronaut (Cosmonaut) and recieved brutal training but thats an opinion.

**Fort Bragg**

"Time for you to go" said Redford.

"Where is Angus" said Po.

"Men in black came and took him away" said Redford.

Sweet Water chuckled.

Redford looked at Dimitri "make sure they make it there safe and then come back" he said.

"Can do" said Dimitri hopping in to the convoy truck.

They chrono shifted to the time that the 7 came from.

"1282" Preston said.

"Well why did the men in black take Angus away" said Haggard.

"I don't know but they did not have him in handcuffs" said Redford.

"If he is gone then you are in charge" said Preston.

"That is right so same rutine" said Redford.

Then there was a blurrp it was the convoy truck the CCCP jumped out of the back.

"You will not believe what happened ther was a big fight and there was this grey tiger that broke out of jail beat the 5 up and almost killed Shifu but then Po squezed his finger and he blew up" said Petrenko.

"Awww I wanted to tell them" said one of the soldiers

"Ok you can get to details later" said Redford

**a week before launch**

"Ok Angus lets get a team together for you, you will and your team will be launched on the Orion program started in 2018 _(real future manned lunar missions will start in 2018)_ but is off track do to the war now we have room for 6 after you destroy the weapon you will dock on ISS and be launch towards the moon from there once you land and plant the bomb and detonate it from orbit you will dock on the unmanned lunar orbiter and push it out of lunar orbit with remaining fuel and undock in Earth orbit and reenter we will have subs all over the world for you they will retreive you by surfacing and you hopping on and getting in you will then return to the U.S. Your sqaud qaulifies they just need training and there are 4 leaving room for one more of your choice just bring him or her in by tommorow with the others" he said.

"What will we use as weapons" I said?

"You will use new laser technology that can burn through tank armor you will have a bomb to you plant that on the warhead, liftoff and remote dotonate it."

"What affect will this have on the moon" I said?

"There is no air so the flame will be smothered just a split second flash and the black mark" he said.

"Alright" I said

"You are departing in 30 minutes" he said.

**7 hours and 30 minutes later**

"So let me get this straight you want us to go to the moon blow up a weapon" said Redford.

"Yes but we need one more I was kind of thinking about inlisting one of the 7" I said.

"What one of them they would think you were crazy" said Redford.

"Accomplishments were not made by the ones who sat back and said it could not be done" I said

"Perhaps you are right but the closest one of them have ever gotten to the moon would be jumping up towards it" said Redford.

"And that is why I want to enlist one of them so they can experience it I am sure those Russians have visited the moon at least once from the time they come from." I said

They all started making faces at me like I was crazy.

"Go get Dimitri and tell him me and him are making a trip to the past and tell him the situation at hand" I told Sweet Water.


	11. The Red Moon

**A/N I know I have someone out there reading this so please review I need some constructive critisism**

**1282 shortly after the battle with Tai Lung**

We chrono shifted back in time to find the 6 doing amazing stunts supervised by Shifu. Dimitri was not over all happy with the situation he probably wanted to go to the moon.

As we chrono shifted I told Dimitri not to tell them why I am here and he said ok.

The 5 looked at us amazed once again same with Shifu.

"Master Shifu may I talk with you a minute" I said.

"Of course" he said.

"Um I was wondering if you would allow me to recruit one of your students to go on a mission to destroy a weapon on the moon."

"The moon" he repeated.

"I know it sounds far fetched but it is true we have room for one more and this is an experience I really would like one of them to experience" I said.

"Well I trust you so permission granted" said Shifu.

"Ok but which one should I choose" I said?

"Well there have been several occasions when I caught Master Tigress gazing up at the moon and stars but I didn't say anything as for the others well they just don't seem to share the same intrest.

"Well I geuss it will have to be Tigress i'll go tell her oh and by the way don't tell the others" I said.

I walked back into the training room to find all but Tigress who was sitting down on one of the benches, talking to Dimitri enthusiasticly. I walked up to Tigress and said "May we talk" sitting down beside of her.

"Sure" she said.

"Shifu told me you were interested in stars and the moon, is that true?" I said.

She looked some what embarassed, "yes" she said.

"I am interested in space and the moon too as a matter of fact there was a point in history when man visited the moon" I said.

"Really" she said.

"Uh hu but some men died trying to get there on Apollo 1 the capsule caught on fire" I said.

She looked amazed.

"But what inspired man to go to the moon was John F. Kennedy's speech at Rice Stadium in 1961 and the part that directly approached the challenge to land on the moon was this, We choose to go to the moon and then the croud started cheering after they were finished he continued and said, we choose to go to the moon in this decade and do the other things not beacause they are easy but because they are hard, then on a 1969 morning Apollo 11 launches and on a 1969 morning Apollo 11 touches down on the moon and Neil Armstrong does something no one has never done before and that is take a step on the moon with these exact words, thats one small step for man one giant leap for man kind.

She seemed shocked and said "wow what is Apollo".

"That was the space program back then" I said.

"But now we have Orion and that is why I have come to ask you if by any chance you would be interested in going to the moon the destroy a mega gun that the Chinese are going to destroy the United States and possibly the world with" I said.

"So we are going to walk on the moon" she said.

"Yes and I think you will be proud to know that you are if you accept do what no other woman has done before just like Neil Armstrong before you, you are going to be first of your kind to take a step on the moon who knows we might even find where he landed on the moon we will be landing in the Sea Of Tranquility only a mile from where Neil Armstrong took the first step on the moon" I said.

"I'll do it" she said.

"Good you will need Astronaut training or Taikonaut training they are basicly the same thing" I said.

"Whats a Taikonaut" she said.

"It is a Chinese version of an Astronaut and an Astronaut is an American space traveler" I said.

She looked dissapointed so I decided to tell her my secret here is what I said "don't feel bad I am going to be a Cosmonaut bec ause I am not an American citizen I am actualy a Russian citizen first Cosmonaut to touch down on the moon don't tell the others they might question how well I can be trusted" I said.

"Whats a Cosmonaut" she said.

"It's a Russian version of an Astronaut" I said

"Oh so who are the Astronauts of this trip" she said.

"My sqaud mates i'll be the commander of the mission" I said.

"We have got to go back so you can receive training" I said.

"How long will I be gone" she said.

"Only for a split second" I said with a little giggle.

"I will explain the mission to you as you train" I said.

"Train" she repeated.

"Yes you will need to be ready for the physical forces of nature" I said.

"Like what" she said.

"You will find out soon enough lets go" I said.

"Oh by the way could you keep this a secret from the others as in Po and the others" I said.

She nodded "good lets go" I said.

We stepped in the time machine with Dimitri.

"Back to the future" said Dimitri.

There was a familiar shaking and jerk of the structure around us.

And then there was a thick silence, we stepped out I heard buzzing sound coming from the time machine iturned around as soon as the buzzing stopped it looked like a convoy truck.

"I'm going to get you and my sqaud on a plane to Florida


	12. training

A/N Thanks for the advice but that was the beginning whats next is nothing but suprises, this is a cross over but I though I'd get more reviews on regular. And now without delay chapter 12.

**3 Hours later cape canaveral **

They were all lined up in front of me "you are here to recieve training, special training, training only an astronaut would recieve but believe me it won't be easy. Now I bet your thinking training for what. Well let me answer that for you the Chinese are building a mega gun on the moon which I was supposed to destroy but didn't get around to it." They all giggled.

"Any way thats why you are here, to help me destroy it that is. I am in charge of training you. to start I am going to give you the schedule. First you get up at 6:00 AM you eat you meet me in my office at 8:00 AM and you train until 9:00 PM, then you go to bed at 10:00 PM and we start the process over again and again, until liftoff in 6 days."

"Any questions."

Sweet Water raised his hand.

"Yes Sweet Water"

"Will we be armed with something?"

"Good question yes but thats a suprise and I know you will like it."

"Any other questions."

Haggard raised his hand.

"Yes Haggard."

"Will this training hurt."

"Well that depends on what you define as Hurt."

They looked at each other with worried looks which made me giggle.

"Alright lets go to work" I said.

Training went fast they learned quick but Tigress took it better then the others.

On the forth day they tried on their suits.

"We still havn't recieved our weapons " said Sweet Water

They had their full suits on.

"Sure you have" I said.

"Were are they"

"Think about it" I said.

His eyes went blank then a metalic sqaure popped out of his glove "whoa" he said with a boyish smile.

And writing began scribbling across the visor of his helmet with a target following were the shot would go.

They all tried it.

"Courtesy of Reminton." I said.

"What's a Remington?" Said Tigress.

"It's a company that makes guns or lasers and they were nice enough to build the first deadly laser for us so that Communist China wouldn't dissolve their company." I said.

"Communist?" Said Tigress.

"Its a type of government that owns everything in their country with an iron fist and the money you make at work is distributed evenly to other people and the government but you wouldn't know because you came from... from... a uh. What was your government type?"

"A Monarchy, I suppose you know what that is. Whats yours?" She said.

"A Democracy, and before you ask..." I said but was cut off.

"I know what it is" she said with a giggle. "I know about Athens the birth place of Democracy." She said.

"I was just making sure you knew, now back to training." I said a little embarrassed.

I sat up a target I had with me.

"Sweet Water aim at that target using the helmet" I said

He raised his glove.

"fire when ready" I said

POP he blew the whole circle out.

"Execellent" I said as retrieved the target and showed him.

"A direct hit, any man on the moon would have slid off" I said

I walked down to the end of the room and sat up five targets and walked back.

"Ready, aim, fire" I said

POP, POP, POP, POP, POP.

I walked down to the end of the room "good shot everyone".

We spent the rest of the day learning techniques and blowing out targets.

The next day we were briefed.

Then the day came.

The day we made history.

A/N sorry for updating late I needed some time.


	13. Endgame

A/N sorry I lost interest but its back now but please I need more reviews if you like the story prove it because I am thinking of just discontinuing it, and hanging my head in defeat and shame but should I get more reviews I will branch this story off into many more stories I have big plans for this. Remember you can review without an account. This is the last chapter of **THIS** story. Givin time, givin reviews and just a tad bit of love I will continue the story, and tell your friends about it and tell them to tell their friends.

**Cape Canaveral go time**

Thoughts raced through my head

10

This is it

9

This could be my end

8

This could be my crew's lives

7

Let's do this

6

For king and country

5

Engines start, all systems go

4

is it too late to go back

3

I need a new diaper

2

I'm scared of heights

1

"Blast off" oh no

I stared through the window in front of me as the sky got blacker and the stars became more brilliant I was literally staring into space.

Within a few minutes we were in orbit

Then we heard a hissing sound ssssss

Haggard said "what was that".

I said "I thought I trained you better than that. I just cut first stage."

He said "I just didn't think it would sound like that".

Later on I asked Tigress what she thought of space she said "it's amazing"

We continued to fly through space on the lunar lander (which was also a reentry vehicle) and we flew some more and if we said anything at all we just said "igniting boosters" or something of that nature well the days past very fast considering I was where I wanted to be since I was a child and I was having fun considering it was the last fun I might ever have. We flew and well we flew, as the moon got bigger I got more and more excited, than once we were close enough we began circling the moon, and then we saw it, a base!

Redford said "I still don't know why they chose the moon of all places".

I then said "well just be glad it won't mars".

We then began to float towards the surface after a few seconds we landed.

We got all suited up.

"I think we should let master tigress go first if that's ok with you four" I said looking at my squad mates. "That's fine by me and I think that goes for all of us" said Redford as he looked at the other 3 who were nodding their heads.

Tigress just stopped and looked at all of us, the door opened, and she turned to meet the moon. She just stood there for a moment gazing then I finally broke the silence "that's it the moon it has been a very long time since an American has been here."

"yeah a very, very long time." said Sweetwater.

"If only Kennedy could see us now." Said Marlow

Tigress slowly stepped on the first step and then to the second and continued until she was standing on the plate at the bottom of the ladder. She turned and looked at us who were crammed in the doorway.

She then faced back forward and made one last slow step dust flew up a little and then peacefully floated back down.

Then she just stood there everybody was frozen.

I climbed down the ladder. Once I was standing behind of her I slowly reached out (while hoping she didn't grab my arm and slam me on a rock or nothing ;) then lightly put my hand on her shoulder (while cringing in fear) I then quietly whispered through the microphone to her "everything is ok everything is going to be ok."

She then reached around her shoulder and grabbed my hand then slowly turned and said "I know."

Redford then climbed down the ladder and said "look we got get this operation moving if we want to go back to Bragg." While walking past us.

Haggard then climbed down and said "well in that case let's not do anything at all."

Marlow and sweet water then climbed down and walked past us. Redford said "it's not like we were given much choice our lives for freedom not really a big contest." While unloading the rover which we would travel to the base on.

Haggard then said "that's about the size of it."

We sat up the flag and said the pledge

We then got on the rover and continued to the base; about half way there I spotted something in the distance so I pulled off the path.

"What are you doing" said Redford.

I then said "I want to show you something."

It slowly grew bigger and bigger

"Well here it is" I said.

Everyone just gazed

"Is that what I think it is" said Tigress.

"It is it's the monument without any visitors, the one that speaks for itself, Behold the Apollo 11 landing site. Just like the astronauts left it 60 years ago. And all of their gear that they left is still here too." I said.

"Look the flag it is still standing well kind of." Said Marlow.

"Leave it, the late Neal Armstrong wouldn't want you to screw with the flag he set up… the flag he set up. Look it's the first foot print. I have only seen pictures." I said gazing down at the boot print that started it all.

After we were done sightseeing it was time to go to work.

We continued to the base (it took a very hour or two to get there) which really wasn't a base it was a cannon a very, very big one. It was tall as one of the twin towers. It had some buildings probably being occupied by Chinese, they too were very tall. We heard a lot of chatter over the communications.

"Well here it is Ladies and gentlemen, the grand finale." I said as we all hoped off of the rover.

We began to see many figures of people coming over the horizon.

Writing began to scribble across all of our visors and then a target.

"Don't let them near y- whoa" I said dodging a rock, and then returning fire with my laser.

We battled for about 30 minutes and after the battle was over we were exhausted we had fought of 100s of Chinese with nothing but rocks, and our hands and lasers.

We walked into the base area there was a metal door with a touch pad going into the building that we thought controlled the gun.

"I could open this door… if I could read Chinese" said Sweetwater.

"That would be my specialty" said Tigress walking toward the door and looking down too examine the door.

"Be careful Tigress they probably have dozens of guns pointed at that door right now" I said.

"I know" she replied as door swung open and she jumped away from it.

It slowly opened up, I peeked around the side of the building it was another door.

"Ahhh there is no safe way to open that door" I said.

"Well can't we just plant the bomb on the gun itself?" said Sweetwater.

"No all that would do is just put a dent in it the gun was built to withstand meteor strikes and other forces of nature up here on the moon. Wait I got an Idea. Tigress you speak fluent Chinese don't you."

"Yeah" she replied.

"Ok here is the plan Tigress you are going to tell them over the radios that you are a survivor and that the attack has ended and they need to open the door because you can't get in, but hold on." I said walking over to a dead body and picking up a Chinese flag patch with a Velcro strap and putting over her American flag patch."

"There you go now you are Chinese" Haggard said.

We all giggled

"Ok you are going to stand in front of that door and act like a survivor when they open it you need to go in there and pretend to stumble and hit the open button then once the door we will come in and shoot up the place." I said

"Speaking of Chinese do you think it would be fun to play golf up here on the Moon?" Sweetwater said.

I just face palmed my visor, making Tigress giggle a little.

"Yeah have a golf course and little house up here with an air bubble over it." Haggard said.

"I think-"

He was cut off by Redford.

"Are you two done yet, if I remember correctly we had to save the world from communist domination of the world by China, speaking of fighting China why are you helping us fight against you homeland, Tigress?"

"Well I came from a china that believes in freedom and those 'communists' who oppress you are not from the China I know because the China I know would not do this to a nation such as yours." She replied.

There was silence a very, very awkward silence.

I piped up "Well I appreciate what you said there but this all happened because we owed so much money to china and they wanted it back."

"If you owed all this money and you could have paid it back why didn't you?"

"Well it wasn't the peoples (taxpayers) fault it was the governments fault they borrowed all of it instead of cutting social benefits like they should have, and then the Chinese decided to take it out on the people instead of giving us time to realize our mistake and that's why we didn't pay it back, and now they have taken their share and then some and now we want it back, and if they aren't gonna throw up their hands and give it to us, then we are gonna take it. After all in the bible David Slayed Goliath, why can't that be us?"

They just sat there.

I snapped back to reality "Ok we are still on the moon let's leave Earthly problems to Earth." I said looking up at the blue ball "You know that was the same blue ball the ones who sat that flag up back there at the Apollo 11 landing site saw, only back then it was so much more peaceful and now we are trying to save it, and I think it's worth fighting for no matter what the reason because there is still a lot of good up there."

"Umm ok I have never seen you talk like that but ok whatever" Marlow said.

"Now that his speech is done let's get this thing going before we run out of air" said Redford.

Tigress began speaking some sort of gibberish

I peeked around the corner the door was slowly opening, there were 5 Chinese in spacesuits looking back through the door at her she walked in, and we crept up to the door we heard "oops" over the microphone the door began slowly opening we saw a visor pop around the door "surprise" I said lifting the laser and shooting him through visor.

We then jumped through the door way. And there Where 4 Chinese standing around Tigress ripped of the patch revealing the flag they began approaching us and we unloaded on them.

We saw a bunch of computers operating themselves we saw a map on the wall.

It's in Chinese, "Tigress can you find the one that says ammo dump."

She examined it and pointed to it "there" she said.

"It shows its right past that door" I said looking at the door.

Be careful what you shoot those are some pretty dangerous shells in there.

We slowly went through the door with our lasers first, the first thing we saw was 5 rocket like things standing in a line each one was the size of a Saturn V rocket.

"Are you sure this is safe" said Sweetwater.

"I don't know but neither is this thing being used against well…Earth." I said.

"Yeah one of these things detonating would not be very good for the environment." said Haggard.

"They never were really environmentally friendly." Marlow said.

"Excuse me" Tigress said.

"Sorry" Marlow said.

"Hey look those rocket things look like they have cockpits." I said

"Maybe they were meant to be kamikazes" said Redford.

I pulled the bomb out and then reached for the detonator I just froze.

"What's wrong" Redford said.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Guys we have a problem" I said.

The detonator was smashed.

"The detonator is smashed" I said.

"This is no time for jokes" Haggard said.

I dropped the smashed detonator in front of everybody "a rock must have hit it." I said.

There was silence "NO NO NO THAT CANT BE" Sweetwater dropped on his knees and cryed.

"I'm afraid it is and someone has got to stay here to manually detonate it by shooting it, say not it if you don't want to do it." I said. But there was no reply.

"Ok say not it if you don't want leave."

Everyone said "not it" at the exact same time, including me; this may be harder than I thought.

"Ok since I'm ranking officer I say that I won at that not it and-" I was cut off.

"No you didn't-"

"Yes I did and that's an order"

"Are you sure because I think I heard me first" Haggard said.

"Look I appreciate your concern but you are my crew the detonator was my responsibility and if it got destroyed then it's no fault of yours. Now you are going to go back to the lunar lander and I want you to radio me when you are in orbit." I said.

"No" they all said in unison.

"My last day on this planet errr moon and you are going to disappoint me like this come on now."

They all hung their heads in shame.

"Look you all have families to go home to, I have nothing" I said.

"You got us" Haggard said.

I giggled "Look we all have to die sometime I kinda sorta knew this mission was going to take my life, with my luck but I'd rather I die here than on some bloody battlefield-" I was cut off.

"With your rifle and your loyal soldiers/friends/brothers right there with you the whole way through, which is the only thing that makes this war worth fighting, is knowing you can come to an honorable end like that." Redford said.

"Watching you guys die would be a fate worse than death" I said.

I walked up to Marlow "Preston Marlowe the guy who landed a Blackhawk on the general's limousine, getting you to my unit to begin with, you show great promise" he saluted me and I saluted him

I stepped over to Redford "you are the one who is going to tell the president and Shifu and Dimitri what happened up here, and take the reins of the base, right?"

"Right but I'd rather it remain you" he replied beginning to get teary eyed "I'm sure you will do very well" I said he saluted me and I saluted him

I then stepped over to Sweetwater and Haggard "The 2 knuckle heads of the squad, you know about that golf course and that house they sale moon land online I'm sure if you ever make it back up here you'll get that golf course and that house, and you will do very well."

"Yeah but I wish you would hang around long enough to play golf on it" Sweetwater said.

"I was never good at it to begin with but I'm sure you and Haggard will do very good I can see it now the very first lunar golf course." I said looking up and waving my hand in the air, I saluted them and they saluted me.

I scooted over to Tigress "and you Master Tigress you do all these amazing moves I couldn't even do if I played a game of Tekken, I want you to make sure everybody gets of this rock that includes you, you got too much to live for, you make your master proud, and you make me proud, all of you, you make proud to have been your mission commander, and if they told me I had to go be part of another squad I would just as soon go defect, or maybe not, now there is something I want you to do for me Tigress and that is to continue to protect the valley of peace, and continue to please your master, and I want my soldiers to never give up the fight, until it's over." I went to go salute and her and her arms opened up and close around me, just about crushing me.

She whispered "does making sure everybody gets off of this rock mean you too."

With hardly any breath in me I struggled to say "no".

She eventually let go, and after regaining my breath I said "you need to get back to Earth and when you do, stay connected and Redford you have been promoted to my rank, don't let them die on me."

I saluted, they saluted and then they turned around and walked away.

I sat down and leaned up against one of the rocket I took my helmet of _if im gonna die im gonna die comfortably_ I thought to myself. And I just sat there waiting for the call.

An hour later I got the call "we are in orbit" Redford said over the communications "that's good but I'm gonna wait 2 hours to make sure you are gone because that's when you run out of air to make sure you are gone"

"Well we have agreed to stay up here the whole 2 hours with you." He replied.

"You are a good man Redford, you are a good man" I said.

"Thank you" he replied.

I planted the bomb and waited

**2 hours later in orbit around the Moon **

"You might want to put your visors down this is going to be bright" Redford said.

They all put down their visors.

"Goodbye" Marlowe whispered

There was a flash that was huge and bright as the sun but lasted for 1 second.

**Later on back at Earth** **2029 the President's office**

"So that's what happened we will put together a huge award ceremony." The president said.

"Thank you" Redford said.

**Fort Bragg**

"Is this what my comrade did?" Dimitri said.

"Yes it is" Redford said.

On second thought maybe I would had been better off not going.

**Jade palace, valley of peace, China 1282**

"Dead my friend…dead, and he did all this for you, he must had been a great leader." Shifu said

"He was a great leader, and believe me I would had taken his place, but he didn't want me to he didn't want to come home looking like a coward, and he didn't want to see any of us die he just didn't realize that we felt the same way, but even if he did he probably wouldn't care, he would be mad if he knew I was talking about him so much." Redford said.

"Strange man" Shifu said.

**Award ceremony**

"I could not think of anyone who deserves these more then you 4" the president said putting awards on my squad mates and my coffin.

"Mr. President I know where he would want this more than underground" Sweetwater said.

The other 3 looked at him like what have you done.

"If you think he would want it more, than it can and will be done, we owe him not the other way around, so where should it go." The president said.

Sweetwater smirked "I will take care of that."

**Jade Palace**

"Shifu Sir I brought something back for master Tigress." Sweetwater said running up to master Shifu.

"What is it well the president wanted to put it in Angus' coffin but since Tigress helped us a lot in that mission and he really didn't like to get rewards in front of big crowds like that he probably would rather her have it more than him."

"I will tell her, he was such a strange man." Shifu mumbled walking away.

"Thank you" Sweetwater yelled after him.

"Master Tigress one of the squad members brought this for you it was meant to be an award to the squad leader but the squad thought he would want you to have it." Shifu said

Tigress took it from Shifu, and Shifu walked away the rest of the 5 including Po gathered around her

There was a mixture of questions Tigress simply said "it's a very, very special award to a very, very special person, from a very, very important person

On the box of the award it said From Michael Dugan to our late beloved hero Tigress walked up to an abandoned podium in the jade palace and placed it there.

**Back in 2029 unknown place, unknown time, unknown voices**

"Well it's nice to have you back comrade, ha ha ha, workers of the world unite (you figure out where that came from)." Spoken in a very influential accent.

**A/N Sorry it took so long again and if this was a movie and it had credits the perfect background song would be American pie by Don McLean** **(look it up)**

**Disclaimer **

**I don't own battlefield bad company, Kung Fu Panda, or the song **


End file.
